


cytherea

by clarkelexa



Series: cytherea [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and the ark never made contact with the ground, idk it made me happy to write, oxygen problem is fixed so they can stay the frick up there ok, the rest of the ark never came to the ground, this is kinda all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkelexa/pseuds/clarkelexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellamy and clarke are the 100's mom and dad but they are also an actual mom and dad; basically the story of the camp and bellamy and clarke and their children and a really nice future for the 100 and i just smiled so much while writing this ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	cytherea

**Author's Note:**

> only edited by me at 3:10am so beware

It was no surprise as to what kind of parents Bellamy and Clarke would be. After all, two years on the ground had transformed the two to mom and dad for the kids of the 100.

Bellamy, with his fierce and protective love, cared for all of them deeply and would go to any length to protect them. Which meant, if anyone did anything stupid that put their own life or anyone else’s in danger, you better be prepared to face the wrath of Bellamy. Dad, they all conceded, sometimes needed to take a chill pill.

Bellamy was the disciplinary figure, the bad cop, the complete opposite of Clarke. Which worked, surprisingly well. The kids feared him and loved him, would fight for him and would die for him.

But, sometimes, dad was too much. Because they were still kids, and they couldn’t be tough and be pushed to their limit at all times, or they would break. Which is where mom came in.

Clarke was the one you went to if you were sick or hurt or Bellamy is really angry with me so can you please talk to him, I’ve been working in the meathouse for two weeks. Clarke was the force that kept peace and balance at the camp, was the only one known to calm the wrath of Bellamy, besides sometimes Octavia.

It was kind of a joke, the mom and dad thing, but it also kind of wasn’t.

The first year on the ground, the two had maintained a perfectly platonic parenting/ leadership style. The first year had, of course, included Finns death, and, well. That was a dark period at camp.

With all the instability on earth, there was one thing that could always be relied on. If Clarke was upset, somebody would be facing the wrath of Bellamy. Even in the days, maybe especially in the days, of their completely platonic partnership.

Which is one of the many, many reasons why the time following Finn’s death was a dark period. Clarke didn’t know what to do with herself, and so Bellamy didn’t know what to do with himself, and that was how the houses got built in three and a half weeks. So.

By the time of the first year anniversary of their landing on Earth, though, Bellamy and Clarke were kissing goodbye before hunting trips, after fights, but not before bed… or maybe they were (who knows since they share a tent). All like it was no big deal.

The first time someone bore witness to mom and dad finally kissing, it had been Raven, who had been with Clarke waving off a hunting party. They had done it right in front of her, too, and she hadn’t even waited for them to pull apart before she was running around the camp, calling for Monty.

Monty, who had mistakenly thought that mom and dad would keep it platonic until unity day, at least, was sitting at a table talking with Octavia and Jasper when Raven arrived with the news. He sadly handed over a large bottle of his moonshine to the dark haired girl and that was the start.

Jasper had quickly gotten up and told, well, everyone, bragging he was one of the first to know. Octavia had told Lincoln, and then at the next alliance meeting Lexa had stood up and in a completely straight voice told Clarke and Bellamy that she was happy that the two leaders of the Sky People were no longer stupid.

Needless to say, that day had consisted of a lot of losses and gains of personal items between the members of the camp, much to Bellamy’s dismay.

So, many months later, when it was announced that Clarke was pregnant, there were… reactions. 

Not to say it was a huge surprise. Because it wasn’t. Birth control on the ground was, nonexistent, and this wasn’t the first birth to happen in camp. But this time was different. This was mom.

And all hell broke loose. There were some who were so excited they couldn’t even take it, and Clarke had a crew of devoted followers surrounding her at all times making sure she was constantly protected and never burdened with any physical labor.

There were others who would mope like hurt little puppies, because what would happen to the rest of them when mom and dad had an actual kid? Would they still be mom and dad? Other than Bellamy and Octavia, none of them had siblings, yet they were all starting to feel like the forgotten older child.

Clarke was exasperated by her loyal followers and saddened by the hurt little puppies, which she immediately addressed with “okay you know how I feel about the mom thing and how that seriously creeps me out but I won’t treat you any differently when I have my baby.”

That, if you asked any of them, sounded a lot like something a mom would say, just saying.

Bellamy, much to Clarke’s annoyance, was at the head of the “Clarke’s loyal protectors” club, and he actually condoned having a posse follow Clarke around wherever she went. After a few stern talks with Clarke, though, the crowd dissipated and Clarke was instead watched warily by many eyes from a distance, which was creepy but tolerable.

The baby came in May, and it was a beautiful and healthy little girl with blue eyes and small locks of dark hair and the name Cytherea, but everyone would just call her ‘Cee’ because who could keep up with dad’s mythology shit. Bellamy was the only one who never used the nickname because it was an insult to the beautiful name so yeah, Clarke tried not to use the nickname too much.

Cytherea was possibly the most doted on baby in the history of ever. So when she started getting older Raven would take the little girl to her house or out on walks around the perimeter and Cytherea would love those times because Raven was the only one in camp who was completely relaxed and didn’t hover around her.

Bellamy’s love for his daughter was all-consuming and suffocating. He would let the whole world burn, Clarke had thought one day, terrified, if it meant that Cytherea would be safe. When Cee was younger, she loved her dad’s constant attention, but as she got older, it lead to fights scarily similar to the ones between him and Clarke.

Clarke, let it be known, had learned from her mother’s mistakes, and from her successes. She loved her daughter, so much, and was confident in her and trusted her. So when Cee was seventeen and walked into their house one day and announced that she was in love with a grounder, Lexa’s nephew, Clarke had calmed Bellamy as he lost his shit. Even with Clarke's presence, the village was faced with the increasingly rare wrath of Bellamy.

Cytherea was the same age as one of Octavia and Lincoln’s daughters, Aurora, and so the two grew up together sisters and best friends. This, Lexa pointed out to her father that day when she was seventeen, is a prime example as to why your dislike of the idea of me with a grounder is stupid and wrong. Just look at Aunt Octavia and Uncle Lincoln!

When Cytherea is three, Bellamy and Clarke have another child and this time it’s a boy with dark eyes and hair the color of sand and his name is Finn.

When Finn is born, Raven cries so hard and leaves the room and Cytherea follows and that’s how she learns the story of mom’s and Raven’s first love.

Cytherea is like mom and Finn is like dad, that much becomes extremely clear very quickly. Cee trains besides her mother and becomes an extremely skilled healer and when she’s older she travels around with her husband and she trains the healers of different clans in exchange for peace with the Sky People and with Lexa’s Clan, which makes her father extremely nervous and her mother extremely proud.

Finn, who everyone starts calling Finny supposedly endearingly but probably because it makes them sad and uncomfortable, trains with Lexa’s Clan to be a warrior and one day marries the daughter of his dad’s friend named Miller. He is the best fighter of the Sky People, which they’ve taken to calling themselves, and trains the rest at the camp which becomes more of a village.

One time when Cytherea was ten and Finny was seven Cee asked mom and dad what her last name was and mom answered with a shrug and “it doesn’t really matter down here, does it? No paperwork.” But then said that if they wanted one they could pick mom or dad’s. Cytherea and Finny thought about it but then came to the conclusion that it’d be too hard to pick and no one even uses their’s that has one, so. 

Mom had then said, you both have middle names, though. Cee’s full name was Cytherea Harper and Finny’s was Finn Wells. Cee supposed that was enough.

There was a general consensus in the community of the Sky People, and that was that the Blake/ Griffin children were angels, celestial beings, blessings from some god. They were spoiled rotten, could get away with anything, could do no wrong. But they grew up to be just as amazing as their parents, born leaders in their own right.

When Cytherea would get back from her latest stay with a neighboring clan, there would be a day-long celebration. When Finny stopped by a house for a visit, he would leave with a basket of goods and five pounds on his body.

The community was happy, watching them grow up, and also sad, because they wished they could have had their childhoods. That was the same with all of the children born on the ground.

The original members of The 100 would wonder, what it would have been like, to grow up on the stable Earth, climbing trees and playing in the dirt and breathing fresh air and soaking in the sun and learning how to swim. To have parents, real parents, that were with them and were allowed to have as many children as they wanted. Not on the Ark, where any small offense could get them floated or sent to the SkyBox, or on an Earth where crossing a perimeter could mean a spear in the heart or imprisonment.

But mostly they were happy, because Cytherea Harper and Finn Wells were living proof that the 100 had came to Earth, they had joint together, and they had prospered.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i love comments if u could tell me what u think that'd be bomb


End file.
